


Trick or Treat

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Monsters, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Prompt: Trick or TreatSomething just...seemed off about the young boy with the demon mask.





	Trick or Treat

Patton stood up when the doorbell's cheery ring echoed through the house, grabbing the candy bowl as he went.

The door opened, and there, on the porch, stood a young boy about six years old. His mask appeared to be some sort of demon, and Patton had to suppress a shudder. It didn't look like rubber, it looked like his actual skin.

"Trick or treat!" the boy chirped, holding out his plastic jack-o-lantern. Patton dropped a few candy bars into the nearly empty container. The little boy blinked up at him, his face disturbingly emotionless. "Hey mister, think I could use your bathroom real quick?"

Patton froze for a moment at the unexpected question, but nodded. "Of course, kiddo! Right over here." As he led the way down the hall, he tried without success to shake the feeling of unease deep within his core, unsettling him. Something just...seemed off about the young boy with the demon mask.

The toilet flushed from inside the bathroom, startling him, and Patton heard the sink running. The boy was almost done. Good.

The door opened, revealing the young boy, but...there was something different. Had his costume always been streaked with red? And...had that knife strapped to the boy's hip been there earlier?

He didn't get the chance to tell the boy to follow him so he could lead him back to the door. Before he could even so much as open his mouth, the boy had leaped at him with the agility and strength of something far older than the young boy he appeared to be.

The last thing Patton registered before his vision went dark was a blinding pain in his right side, and just before he slipped away, he caught a glimpse of the boy's smile, sharpened teeth descending towards his throat to rip into his flesh.

When the police came to investigate the open front door the next morning, all they found was a bloody pile of bones, picked clean of flesh.


End file.
